Calling All Angels
by SiriusWolf
Summary: Its been two years since Sirius death, In March of Harrys seventh year he gains the power to deafeat Voldemort, Will he survive? read and find out!
1. Voldemort defeated! but Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!!!

Neither is the "Calling All Angels" song, Train owns that

In his fifth year, Harry lost the only father figure present in his life. Now his seventh year is drawing to a close, and he still has yet to defeat Voldemort. He finally gets his chance in March, when Voldemort invades the only home he has left.

"Voldemort you will be destroyed!" Harry said. "Either of us can still die, and its not going to be me!" He casts a sheild charm, and deflects Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and and Lupin watch helplessly.

(AN: Dumbledore is helpless, because he is weaker than Harry is, he can still defeat Voldemort, but Harry will have to prevail.) "Dumbledore, will Harry win, is it possible?" Ron asked. "Of course, but I have no power over who wins, nor do I have the power to see the future. If Harry believes he can, and if he wants to, he will survive this. He knows he has to defeat Voldemort, and he will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need a sign,

To let me know you're here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another of Voldemort's spells is cast, and Harry absorbs it, and sends it spinning back at Voldie. Voldemort was more than ready, but the force of the spell still slams into him, square on his chest. "It appears that Voldemort has been defeated." Dumbledore said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere,

Cause I'm Calling all angels,

I'm Calling all you angels,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The force of the power was too much for Harry, he gave horrible gasp that shook his entire body, before collapsing onto the floor of the Great Hall. Dumbledore rushed to him, conjuring a stretcher to take him to the hospital wing. "I didn't think I could stand another attack. I knew I had to defeat him here and now." Harry gasped through spasms of pain. "He was so strong. I almost thought I wouldn't make the hit. After every attack I couldn't move, it was like he was using a body bind along with a Crutiacius, it was like he was using his mind to fling those curses, while he used the killing curse in visible sight." Harry whispered before collapsing onto the stretcher conjured for him. "I thought he would be capable of that." Dumbledore replied before Harry fell unconscious. Ron and Hermione went with the Headmaster to the hospital wing before Dumbledore told them to go back to the dormitory, and told them that he would contact them immediately should anything happen good or bad with Harry.


	2. What will happen to Harry?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!! Neither is Trains "Calling All Angels"

Chapter 2

****

In the hospital wing, 12:45 at night

"Madame Promfrey, tell us the truth. Will Harry make it?" McGonagall pleaded with Mmde Promfrey, after they got him stabilized.

"Harry is very weak. He barely survived the fight with Voldemort. He has passed into coma…I don't want to have to tell you this, but, ……He may not live through this, he may die." Madame Promfrey answered crying softly. She looked grim, but certainly not as grave as Lupin looked when he heard this news, nor was she so white you could use white pencil on McGonagall's face, and it would show as she fainted cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need you to help build up some kind of hope inside of me.

I'm Calling All Angels

I'm Calling all you Angels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore somehow knew Harry wouldn't make it. He had a lot of faith in the boy, but after Sirius' death, Harry was never the same. He had lost the will to live as the two years passed. He still lived, but was as distant as a far off cloud. Dumbledore knew Harry would die.

Ron and Hermione prayed for Harry with the rest of Gryffindor that night. "It's going to be a long night." Ron said. By now the entire school knew of Harry's win, but they also knew that Harry might not make it out alive. Even a few of the Slytherins were praying or crying. Of course, Malfoy and his cronies still didn't care, even were angry at Harry for defeating the Dark Lord.

Lupin cared so much for Harry. He nearly fainted when he heard that he might not come out of this. He knew he had to be strong for the Headmaster, and for the rest of the teachers. Dumbledore cared more for Harry than even he knew, Remus could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that he knew something they didn't. 

He knew Harry was strong, in fact Lupin always thought he would survive where others had failed, he thought Harry would survive to live through Voldemort's reign of terror. That night he cried for everything, for Sirius, for James. He cried and prayed Harry would make it through. He felt something the others didn't. He loved Harry like a son, to see him die, it would devastate him. He would lose the only thing closest to the having the real Marauders back. 

Dumbledore sent for Lupin when he knew of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts, because he knew Harry, and Harry would want to see him before he died. Now, as Harry was in the state he was in, Dumbledore sent owls to all the Weasley's. They would want to be there for Harry; Harry would want them there for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I see us drowning in a sea spell from a cup

I'm Calling All Angels,

I'm calling all you Angels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry slept, he fell into a dream. A dream of hope, of …a dream of Sirius. He was waiting for Harry in heaven. But Harry didn't want to die just to see Sirius; he couldn't leave his friends behind. He had to reach one of them, tell them he wanted to be with them. But at the same time, Harry knew his desire to see Sirius, was too overwhelming. His friends just weren't enough to be something larger than Sirius.

All except for Lupin. Harry looked back over his shoulder at the world he was leaving behind. Lupin was right there by his side, willing him to wake up from this nightmare. He saw Dumbledore, the twinkling in his eyes, caring, but never faltering. But inside he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need a sign,

To let me know you're here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin stood by Harry's side night and day. He knew Harry; he knew he wouldn't die just to see an old friend.

Harry saw his parents on the other side, in heaven, they told him it was ok; he had finished what he was there for. Harry tried to get back to the living world, but he was getting pulled in the other direction. He had gone too far. It was too far to go back, he was dead.

Lupin held onto Harry's hands as he wept. He had felt Harry's pulse sort of fade, getting stronger, then just fade again into nothing. Harry was dead; he wasn't going to be able to tell them anything, never again. "Never again", Lupin gasped, "Never again will I let this happen. Not a result from Voldemort or anyone else. Never again!!" Lupin cried as Dumbledore walked in with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Never again. I can't just let this happen to the people I love! I was helpless to save James, Sirius, and…now even….Harry's lost to that scum bag Voldemort!!" Lupin was still crying over Harry, he hadn't even noticed Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore walk in, just in time to hear this last sentence. "I'm sorry you had to hear this from someone else but me." Dumbledore said as Lupin calmed down. 

"I'm sorry I hadn't recognized this sooner, but Harry had no will to live after what happened to Sirius, he did live on, because he knew he had to get rid of Voldemort (the rest of the room still flinched at the name), but he didn't want to live enough to save himself." He continued, "Remus, I'm sorry you've suffered these past three years with Sirius and now Harry, but you need to live on, for them. They would want you to be happy. Harry, James, and Sirius, your best friends may be gone from this world, but they aren't gone from our hearts, nor are their spirits gone." Mrs. Weasley then pulled Harry's body closer to her, and wept along with everyone in the room. Their grievances were great, they could never see their savior. The grievances were much more than the joy Harry's parents, and godfather felt at seeing him in heaven for the first time. This is because grief weighs heavier on the heart, paralyzes and weakens the soul, where as joy makes the heart lighter, but never erases the fear or grief completely.

(AN: I wanted to break off the chapter here, but, I couldn't figure out the mechanics of the Editing Software.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angels, are a symbol of our greatest hope,

And our greatest desires,

Even though Harry is no longer living,

We can still see what he is doing,

Lets go see

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked through heaven searching for his parents, but most of all for Sirius. He had seen his closest friend and father die right before his eyes and he felt completely alone for two years until now. "Sirius!!" He yelled when he saw his godfather's sleek black hair and huge smile. "Harry, I've waited so long. Of course, your parents have waited for fourteen years." He nodded to James and Lily, his two best friends, and Harry's loving parents. Harry smiled as they ran up to him, he saw tears in their eyes. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry, James and I died for you live a long and full life. We didn't want you to be grieving for us and Sirius. We didn't want you to die at the hands of Voldemort. But now that you're here, we're so happy to see you." Lily replied. 

"I should tell you, I killed Voldemort, I made sure of that before I died. Before I slipped into the coma, I heard Dumbledore telling Remus that old Voldie was dead.


	3. Harry finally happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Train song, Calling All Angels. 

I also don't own the 'Surprise, Surprise' gimmick, I heard it on a Disney movie

(AN: I'm making this up as I go along, 'Surprise, Surprise' it really is 'Hot off the press')

The next day Dumbledore gave the eulogy for Harry's funeral. "In the time that I knew Harry Potter, he was very strong, he had a talent for getting into trouble. He always had that smile, that will to help his friends, until he lost his godfather, he had that smile. He still helped his friends until he died. But for the last two years of his life, he had lost the will to live. He was a true Gryffindor, brave, willing to put his life on the line for his friends. He knew he had to defeat Voldemort and he did. The Gryffindors should be proud, but they have lost a great friend." As Dumbledore gave this speech his hands shook, and he had tears streaming freely down his face, but he kept his voice strong and clear, so as to give the rest of the crowd some comfort. "I believe Miss Granger would like a few words, on behalf of all the Gryffindors." With that Hermione stood up, looking the same as Dumbledore did, maybe worse.

"Harry was the truest friend any of us could have asked for. He was always there when we needed a hand with homework or anything. He was a Quidditch star in every year. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we loved him, and we will miss him. Thank You." Hermione then couldn't stand any more, she ran down the aisle to the door, opened it and sank down onto the stone steps of the cathedral and cried. Ron got up and went to sit with her, silent tears on his own face. By now, everyone was crying in one way or another. The Weasley's were all crying identically. Lupin also said a few words. "When Harry died, I was devastated, I believe everyone who knew him personally was. He looked just like his father, but he had the personality of Sirius. He was a true Marauder, but he always broke the rules to protect his friends, he was a true Gryffindor that way." Lupin found he couldn't say anymore. His voice was breaking as he said everything, and his body was paralyzed with sadness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm calling all angels,

I'm calling all you angels,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In heaven, a general party was going on. Harry really wanted to get back. Maybe he could go as a ghost. So, he asked his parents what their thoughts were. "We would have gone back fourteen years ago, but with Voldemort they said everyone was to stay. They didn't want the ghosts getting killed along with the humans. Ghosts can't come back up here once they are changed, and if a ghost gets killed again," Lily shuddered at the thought. "They just fade away." James spoke up since his wife couldn't continue. "Maybe since you destroyed Voldemort, maybe they would let us go." James then led Sirius, Harry, and Lily up the escalator to the Ghost department. He asked the clerk at the desk whether Voldemort was destroyed, and if they all could go back as ghosts. "You can go back now, but you will have to wait until tomorrow. You will be back in your ghost forms tomorrow." The clerk said. Everyone then yelled in joy. They could go back. That night, they would contact their friends; they could join the last Marauder once again. 

Lupin and Dumbledore went home after the funeral. Dumbledore would be staying with Remus until he got over the tremendous loss. It was then that Dumbledore saw it rather than heard it. He saw one tiny star twinkling in the night sky. It seemed to be a message of some sort, it was in Morse code. What it translated was this:

'Dumbledore, it's James, Lily, Harry and Sirius. We can come back as ghosts; we will be there tomorrow. Please don't tell Remus just yet. I know he has suffered larger loss in not being able to save the three people he loved most. He must be overwhelmed with a terrible sadness. He doesn't have to know yet; we can go to him when we get there. Thank You.' 

James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry

They were coming back. He could ask them why it took so long to come back tomorrow. For now he just got up and went to bed. "You should get some sleep, Remus. I'll make you some dreamless sleep potion if you'd like." Dumbledore told him. Remus was just staring aimlessly into the fire. He tried to get to bed, he tried to sleep, but he was completely overcome by dreams of Harry. Dreams, more like nightmares, he was deeply affected by the loss, more than even he knew.

Dumbledore knew that Harry and the rest would arrive that night. So he left for the Ministry to tell them of Voldemort's defeat. Remus had stopped eating altogether since the funeral. That was a week ago, he looked so thin, he could barely even stand up. He knew Remus wanted to die, he couldn't stop him, but he had to try. He tried to reason with Remus, that if he died, who would be there for Ron and Hermione, they still needed him. Remus told him he didn't want help, but he needed it. He was so affected by his loss that he thought the only way to really be with the Marauders was to kill himself. Dumbledore knew that if Remus killed himself, he wouldn't come back as a ghost. He had to tell him, if he knew, maybe he could still save himself. "They reached me the night of the funeral, they are coming back as ghosts." He said. Remus smiled at this, the first real smile since Harry died. He could see them again. He finally started to eat something, and he when Harry, Sirius, James, and Lily's ghosts walked through that door tonight, he would be there.

Later that night,

Harry's ghost walked through the door, literally. That was a great thing about being dead. Dumbledore, Remus, and everyone were waiting for them. "I finally had to tell Remus you were coming back, I didn't want to bug him with hope, but he was slowly killing himself. I had to tell him." Dumbledore spoke up when he saw them. They all were finally together. A real family, and for the first time in two years, Harry felt really happy.

THE END


End file.
